


Прощание

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Vignette, Виньетка, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Kudos: 2





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saying Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35475) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Когда-то в споре Уилсон заявил Хаусу, что тому не удалось "затянуть Тринадцатую в свою черную дыру".

Конечно, это не означало, что Хаус не мог этого вообще. Это лишь значило, что у Тринадцатой была своя собственная, гораздо бОльшая бездна, которая затягивала ее вниз.

Засунув обе руки в карманы, чуть покачивающейся походкой, она входит в кабинет Хауса. И застает его дремлющим, что в последнее время случается с ним чаще, чем раньше.

Саморазрушение в конечном счете не помогло ни ей, ни ему. Зато жизнь продолжает оставлять на обоих свои более чем заметные следы. Белки глаз Хауса в уголках окрашены желтым. Продолговатое лицо его истончилось до полной изможденности.

Тринадцатая не может печатать на клавиатуре, не может водить машину, и не в состоянии взять в руки кружку с кофе, чтобы не обжечься.

– Хаус… – окликает она.

Моргая спросонья, он пробуждается – медленнее, чем когда-то, и выглядит при этом еще более раздраженным, чем раньше.

Тринадцатая садится, чтобы не упасть. Не всегда можно предвидеть заранее приближение глубоких судорог.

– Так значит, это она привела тебя сюда?.. – спрашивает Хаус, не называя ее подругу по имени.

– Тест, – говорит Тринадцатая в ответ. – Лечение…

– И, конечно, ничего не помогает? – Лишь усмешка на его лице всегда остаётся прежней.

– Нет, – соглашается она.

Один и тот же разговор каждую неделю.

Хаус держится за свою работу, потому что сдаться – значит доставить окружающему миру слишком много удовлетворения. Тринадцатая остается в больнице, потому что здешние удобства вполне ее устраивают. И хотя Хаус никогда бы в это не поверил, но одно из маленьких утешений для нее – в его молчании; в том, что он медленно умирает вместе с ней.


End file.
